


The taste on your skin

by Lorelai_of_mexx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Food, Funny, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, Mild S&M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Sleeping Together, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai_of_mexx/pseuds/Lorelai_of_mexx
Summary: Ben is the chef at the most popular restaurant in Chandrila, the Falcon Grill. Not only does he have to deal with nagging guests and lazy kitchen staff, but also with the cheeky young waitress Rey, who is not only very popular with the guests, but also manages the service brilliantly. She is also the only employee who freely stands up to him. Every time the two of them get into a tussle, a wonderful battle of words ensues, which not only makes the staff smile, but also amuses the guests in the most delicious way.But one night, after the restaurant closes, an argument gets a little wilder and more than just good food is served on the kitchen sideboard.Translated from German by Deepl
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	The taste on your skin

"These vegetables are totally overcooked! Damn it Snap!!! Where the hell are your eyes??? You better watch out! Or is there nothing more going on with you in bed than this limp-cooked asparagus?" you hear it roar from the kitchen.

Rey rolls her eyes in annoyance. Evening business has barely started and the restaurant isn't even full yet, but the idiot already has nothing better to do than yell at the staff. 

"Chef Ben must be in a bad mood again." Says Rose, Rey's colleague and best friend.  
But Rey only gives an annoyed groan. 

********************

For almost two years now, she has worked at the Falcon Grill, Chandrila's most popular restaurant. Run by Leia Organa, the friendliest and most benevolent boss Rey has ever worked for. Actually, Rey didn't have a proper education, having spent her youth slaving away in her foster father's cheap diner. Leia took her in anyway, teaching her everything she needed to know and treating her almost like a daughter. 

Until six months ago, the kitchen was run by Leia's twin brother Luke. However, he is on a culinary trip through Europe and has handed over the kitchen management to his nephew (and Leia's son) Ben Solo. Ben previously ran the kitchen in a huge Palpatine Group hotel and is used to a stricter regime.  
As a result, there has been regular unrest between the kitchen and the service staff ever since. 

Rey, in particular, often clashes with Chef Ben. When she defends her colleagues or brings complaints to the kitchen, there are always loud arguments between her and Chef Ben. 

Actually, Rey was smitten with the new chef from the first moment. He is tall, dark, good-looking and makes her dream every time with his deep baritone voice.  
But on the very first evening, Rey had to realize that appearances are deceptive. Because the kitchen crew worked too slowly for him, he had lined them up after the kitchen was closed and had polished them off one by one, in the finest Chef Ramsey manner.  
This went on for a few weeks.  
When he started snapping at the waiters, Rey intervened for the first time. 

Mitaka, her young colleague, had placed an order wrongly and sank to a small heap of misery while Ben yelled at him about it and compared him to a wingless duck.  
Rey intervened, sent Mitaka to the break room where he was supposed to wash his tear-stained face and stood up to Chef Ben.  
To the duck comparison, she replied that he gave her the impression of a crazed baboon with the patience of a bull wearing red-tinted sunglasses. 

For a moment there was silence and everyone in the kitchen held their breath. Everyone thought that Ben might explode at any moment, the way he was turning red. But Rey was quicker. She passed the corrected order to the sous chef Hux and hurriedly left the kitchen. After that, Ben punished her with insulted silence and any further complaints or claims were only carried into the kitchen by Rey. 

Yet Ben is not actually a bad cook. On the contrary. Thanks to him, the Falcon Grill got a taste of the kitchen and is already fully booked for the next three months. And not only because of his good cooking... but also a little bit because of the fact that the quarrels between Rey and Ben are becoming more and more popular. 

Not only do the staff watch their arguments with growing amusement, but the guests also see their bickering as a kind of additional entertainment.  
The two usually argue until Leia intervenes and shoos everyone back to work.  
And Rey is starting to enjoy her arguments with the grouchy chef. Yes, you could say she enjoys teasing him. 

********************

And Ben feels the same way. When his mother asked him to take over for Luke, he wasn't too keen on joining the family business at first. But when his mother came to the Palpatine Hotel and personally asked him to work in her kitchen, he could hardly refuse.

Even though his boss at the time, Mister Snoke, was against it and thought it was a foregone conclusion, Ben did not regret it in retrospect. At first, it was too repugnant for him to lead his uncle's lame-ass troupe. The entremetier, whom everyone just calls Snap, constantly overcooks the vegetables and doesn't seem to take the matter of quantities too seriously.  
The gardemanger Beaumond can't tell a tomato from a tamarillo and almost falls asleep while working. Only the rôtisseur, Finn and the pâtissier, Phasma seem to have something up their sleeve. Then there's Hux, his sous chef, with whom he worked at Palpatine and whom he took to the Falcon Grill. 

And then there are the whistles in the service. Kaydel seems to be on drugs all the time... he can't imagine her impassive expression any other way. Rose is reasonably competent, but sometimes a bit too direct with the guests. Poe, the barman, is constantly surrounded by women, even though he is actually gay. Then there is Mitaka. The youngest waiter and obviously still in training. Constantly nervous, constantly stuttering and constantly mixing up the orders. In short... the perfect whipping boy....

And Rey. She's young... maybe 10 years younger than Ben. But cute as sin. Small but toned. With a tight peach ass he'd love to bite into. Eyes that can see right into you. And an adorably radiant smile. That was what had struck him first about her. The way she smiles at the guests. Under the heat bridge, Ben can look directly into the guest room and see the waiters scurrying from one table to the next and Rey's territory is always close to the kitchen pass. The first few evenings he had watched her secretly. How she walks, talks to the guests, how she laughs... oh, he was startled when he heard that bell-like laughter for the first time. Lost was he when she brushed a stray strand behind her ear. 

But how could a person be so sweet and so fiery at the same time? When she stood in for Mitaka, she had taken him completely by surprise. No one had ever talked to him like that before... and what was most amazing... he liked it.

Since then, they've been arguing in almost every chit. He likes to get her riled up. He likes their little jibes. And the best part is when she walks away in a huff... he can admire her pretty butt in peace. 

Crazed baboon with the patience of a bull wearing red-tinted sunglasses. That's just one of the sayings she throws at him.  
Conceited spice juggler, angry fume hound... he still doesn't realize where this vocabulary comes from. 

But he's no better, besides tap nozzle, the common plate taxi and counter bitch, he too has found many nice names for her. But mostly he just calls her his cute little toxic mushroom. 

********************

Today is no different. As Rose has already guessed, Ben is again spinning completely free this evening. After a guest had asked for a fillet of beef well done and Ben had already taken the order through gritted teeth, Rey had to carry the death-roasted piece of cow back to the kitchen a short time later, with the guest complaining that the meat was too dry for him. 

Ben blushed before he started shouting.  
"Why do you take such a stupid order anyway? If the guest wants the meat `well done', you don't have to be surprised that the thing is dry as dust and tough."  
"What do you want us to do, force him to order the fillet rare?"  
"No! But I thought you could handle guests and make the idiots among them understand that well-done meat is also nothing but a piece of destroyed nature!"  
"I think the guest just didn't expect that there's a meat Nazi in the kitchen here who always knows everything better!"

This goes on for a while and Rose, who had taken the order, is suddenly very happy not to have to deal with him.  
Meanwhile, all the guests sitting near the kitchen again look in the direction of the arguing couple.

"Hey Rose!" comes from behind her. Finn, the cook at the grill, stands behind her and hands her a plate with a freshly roasted fillet of beef.  
"I think it's going to take a while with these two, will you take the fillet to the guest? I've roasted it medium, it should taste better to him."  
Rose thanks him and hurriedly takes the plate to the waiting guest.

Back at the bar, Finn continues to stand and eye Ben and Rey, who are still shouting at each other.  
"What do you think... if they'll finally end up in the bed at some point?"  
"The odds are fifty to one that they'll both fold before the end of the month." Informs Poe, who deflects into the conversation.  
"Before Rey finally admits she fancies him, the cute sous chef will buy me a drink first." Rose announces, giggling happily.

"Don't you have some cooking to do in the kitchen, Mister Storm?" burbles Hux, the sous chef, scowling at the addressed.  
Finn excuses himself and scurries back into the kitchen. Poe, too, disappears into another corner behind the bar and polishes a few glasses. But before Rose can run off, the redhead says in a firm but calm voice: "I wouldn't mind a drink? How about after work today?" 

Rose almost trips over her own feet as she turns to face him. For a few moments she just stares at him with her mouth wide open, momentarily forgetting how to talk.  
She liked the new sous chef from the first moment, but he always seemed too stiff and unapproachable. But now...

"Yes... I mean yes, very much."  
And then she is struck by his soft little smile. Suddenly the British redhead doesn't seem cold and aloof to her... At least not to her.

"See you later then!" he says goodbye with a wink and heads back to the kitchen.  
Regaining her composure, she now glances at Rey and Ben, wondering if all the bickering isn't just a twisted way of foreplay. 

********************

By now the argument has reached the hot phase and Ben is by now more amused than angry.

"Why do you think you always have to be right?" asks Rey, upset.  
"That's easy, because I'm always right! And why don't you be a good little toxic mushroom now and go back to your territory, your guests are waiting I believe."  
Rey already doesn't know how to respond to that and is about to turn to leave.  
"That's right, be a good Juice puffer and smile at your guests!"

That was too much. 

"Maybe you've noticed that's more of a term for a flight attendant."  
"Well then..., be a good stewardess and bring me a coffee!"

I'm not going to write down what Rey said to him afterwards... I have that much decency after all!

********************

The rest of the evening passed without further incident. The guests were satisfied and all promised to come again. Leia was also pleased and took her leave a little early as she was not feeling well.

After cleaning the kitchen and sending the kitchen crew home, Ben stays a little longer to work on the next day's offerings on his laptop. 

Rose, Kaydel, Mitaka and Poe have also said their goodbyes and Rey just wants to take out the trash.  
On her way through the kitchen, she feels Chef Ben staring at her... but she doesn't say anything!  
The dumbass has called her a Juice puffer....

********************

As Rey walks past Ben with the heavy rubbish bag, he can't help but think of his conversation with Hux from a few days ago.  
After Leia had to go between them once again to settle their argument, Hux had taken him aside that night and talked him down.

He had advised him to finally end this shit with the little waitress and get her out of his head so that he could finally think clearly again.  
When asked how he could get the 'little waitress' out of his head, Hux only suggested fucking her out of his system....

Ben has to admit that he is not averse to this idea.  
Against it, however, is the fact that she does her job very well and his mother seems to like her. And he doesn't just want to use her and put her down... He wants her! All for himself... But that's absurd!  
But he has to do something!

As soon as she comes back into the kitchen, he flips his laptop shut, clears his throat and stands up.  
"What?" she blurts out. "Didn't I take the rubbish out properly? Did you come up with another stupid insult for me?"  
Ready to fight, she thrusts her fists into her hips and builds herself up in front of him.  
God...! How can a person be so sweet and yet so pissed off?

"Rey...! We should talk!" he starts cautiously.  
She waits.  
"We can't go on like this! Our fights are already becoming public and my mother is mad at us because of it... and work is suffering too."  
"And what do you suggest? Do you want to go to anti-aggression therapy? Or read the how-to-learn-not-to-be-an-asshole manual?"  
"I think that therapy would help you a lot more." He counters.  
"I'm not the one putting down all my colleagues around me."  
"No... but you're always picking on me for that."  
"Just because you act like a giant asshole!"  
"Jesus Christ! Rey! Can't you cut me some slack?" he exclaims, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.  
"Am I really such a fucking colleague to you?" 

********************

Rey has to swallow. Ben actually sounds hurt. And somehow, she suddenly feels sorry for him.  
Embarrassed, she looks down at the floor... at the sparkling clean kitchen floor.  
No! Actually, Ben is a very good colleague... and a brilliant cook. He's in the kitchen first thing every morning and he's usually the last to leave. You can tell he really cares about the Falcon Grill. 

Leia had told her that she had opened the restaurant after her husband died. It was his big dream, but he had never been able to find the time to open a restaurant back then.  
In principle, this restaurant is a living memory of his father and is therefore very important to him.

"I think you are the best chef I have ever worked with." It suddenly slips out of her.  
Quickly realising her mistake, she looks up with a flushed head and tries to stammer out an excuse.  
"Uh... what I meant was... well actually I meant to say..."  
But Ben is quicker. Without any warning, he pushes her against the nearest worktop and holds her by the shoulders.

"You like me." He states, slightly amused.  
"I... No!" But actually she knows he is right.  
"I must add that I haven't worked with very many chefs... so my knowledge is very limited." She tries to defend herself calmly.  
"Well... to be perfectly honest... I've worked with a lot of waiters and waitresses... And you... are by far the best!" 

Okay... Rey really wasn't expecting that. Now she could sink into his coffee-brown eyes. And so close... he smells so good! Like whisky and the coffee, she had brought him earlier.

"Don't fuck with me!" she spits out, upset.  
"I would never..." he purrs with a slight smirk and brushes a strand of hair out of her face.  
Rey stares at him suspiciously. Why is he suddenly so nice?

"Don't you think it's time to find another way to settle our differences?" he murmurs, moving closer to her.  
"What do you suggest?" she asks more calmly now.  
"Well... to start with, I'm going to kiss you."  
"How is that going to settle our arguments?" she asks, leaning further and further away from him.  
"I don't know... but I want it so badly!" he finishes his sentence, grabbing the back of her head, pulling her face towards him and silencing her with a kiss before she can protest.

********************

Oh man! In the next second it becomes clear to him. He is treading a dangerous path right now. She could push him away, kick him in the balls, report him for sexual harassment in the workplace... But there was no way around it. It was just a spark of affection coming from her... but it was enough. He wants her more than ever. And even if he's preparing himself for great pain inside... it's all worth it! She smells fantastic and her closeness is intoxicating.  
And contrary to all expectations, she doesn't kick him directly in the soft parts (which are somehow anything but soft), but returns the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. 

With a sigh, her lips open and he dives right in. She tastes amazing. He don't know what she just drank, but it's the most beautiful taste his tongue has ever heard. Something sweet and fruity that gains spice from the smell of her floral perfume. He could stand here and kiss her all night!

********************

Rey feels like she's been drugged. The way his tongue dominates her mouth, the way his hands run up and down her body, pressing her tightly against him....  
It's pure heaven! She can feel his arousal and gets wobbly knees herself. 

But suddenly he breaks away from her and stumbles back a meter. He seems infinitely far away from her now... it can't be like this!  
"What...?" she wants to ask, but he silences her with a finger in front of her mouth and looks at her with wide eyes and dilated pupils. 

"We shouldn't do this..." he says breathing heavily.  
"Why not?" she asks back quickly.  
She can see it working inside him. He searches for a suitable answer but eventually concludes, "I don't know..."  
"Well then..." she whispers, coming towards him.  
"Yes, you're right! Then..." he replies and comes towards her. 

The kiss starts tenderly and becomes more intense and wilder with every movement, every stroke of his fingers.  
Suddenly he pushes her against the countertop again, releases the kiss and turns her around.  
Still pressed tightly against her, he unbuttons her trousers and slides a hand inside. She moans loudly as he runs his fingers along her crease. 

"So wet for me already?!" he says appreciatively.  
"Will you be good and do as I tell you?" he asks in a hushed voice, stroking her sensitive clit.  
"Yes..." she whimpers and slowly leans forward.

But suddenly he lets go of her and his hand has also disappeared from her trousers.  
Startled, she turns around and looks at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.  
He stands there calmly, fixing her with a thoughtful look. As if he is assessing what he will do to her next.

"Get on your knees!" he orders in a calm voice.  
Rey bites her lower lip and feels his voice penetrate deep into her abdomen. The commanding tone turns her on, she can't deny it.  
Obediently, she gets down on her knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact.  
He raises his eyebrows briefly and she takes this as an invitation. With deft hand movements she opens first his belt and then his trousers. Without further instruction, she frees his cock from the boxer shorts and involuntarily licks her lips as his limb rises in front of her face. 

He is big... that was to be expected, but... When she tentatively puts her hand around him she finds that she can't quite encompass him.  
Glancing up, she notices that he is watching her intently.  
While maintaining eye contact, she licks the small bead of pre-cum from his glans and runs her tongue along the vein on the underside. As she opens her lips and takes him into her mouth, she hears him inhale sharply.

She strokes the part she can't swallow yet with her hand and he grabs her somewhat roughly by the hair. But he does not dictate her movements. She closes her eyes and sucks hard, which makes him moan uncontrollably. The next moment she hears something clatter. An empty metal bowl that was standing on the worktop has fallen down when Ben, seeking a foothold, hit it with his hand.  
He, too, has closed his eyes and tries to stroke her head gently, but this always culminates in him pulling her hair. This causes a moan to escape her more and more often, which chases vibration through his limb and irritates him even further. 

She obsessively tries to swallow more and more of him, just to please him, and in return he squeezes out words of praise between clenched teeth.  
"You are doing well little one...! Aaah... yeahahhh...! Oh.... Keep going...uhmmm... That's it...! Uuooohhh! You are so good...ahh yeeeeessss!" 

Why is this happening? She keeps asking herself. All they do is argue during work and now she suddenly does what he wants? But there's something about his voice, his eyes and the way he gave her the simple command to get on her knees in front of him. And now she's sitting here sucking his cock like it's a cola flavoured water ice. 

She feels his penis twitching and knows he's on the verge. By now all he gets out is incoherent babble, so he tries to pull her off his cock by the hair before he squirts into her mouth.  
But she is not finished with him yet. She grabs his ass with both hands and swallows more and more of his cock until his pubic hair tickles her nose.  
And then he breaks apart. With a loud roar he empties himself down her throat and now pushes his cock firmly into her mouth. 

After she breaks away from him, she falls backwards onto the floor and catches her breath, gasping.  
She hears him pull the zip of his trousers back up after he has wrapped himself up again. Then he picks her up in his arms in a bridal stance and sets her down on the work surface.  
He stands between her legs and takes her tightly in his arms. She wraps her arms around him too and enjoys the brief moment of peace and rest.

"You've been naughty Rey!" he suddenly interrupts the silence.  
Without understanding she lifts her head and looks at him questioningly.  
"I didn't want to cum in your mouth but you little slut wouldn't let go of my cock..." 

Rey bites her lower lip and looks at him with an innocent expression.  
"I just wasn't ready to let go." She almost whispers.  
He traces her jaw with one hand and smiles slightly at her.  
"What am I going to do with you!" he muses.

Then everything happens very quickly. With a jerk he has her turned over and she is lying on her stomach on the worktop, while her legs dangle over the edge and her feet only lightly touch the floor.  
He holds her down on her back on the worktop with one hand. 

"You know...? I've been wanting to eat you up for a while now but... to do that I have to get you properly dressed and..."  
Then she feels him pull her pants off her backside with his Free Hand until they gather around her knees.  
"You have a nice butt Rey, but... it won't harm if I soften it a little more..."  
Rey knows what he means by that and should really be panicking. She has never thought much of BDSM before. But something about his tone makes her terribly hot and makes her cunt wetter.... Or wetter, as the case may be!

"If you don't agree with something or want to stop, then say stop!" he says in a voice calm and full of understanding.  
Rey nods in agreement and waits for his strokes.  
"For now, I'd say five is enough! Will you be a good girl and take it?" he asks close to her ear.  
Ben has no idea but all this girl and little one talk seems to be right up her alley. It makes her feel small and protective and unspeakably hot.

She swallows and nods again.  
"Answer with words, Rey!" he orders.  
"Yes... shall I say, Yes Daddy?" she asks cheekily.  
He chuckles. "No... please don't call me Daddy...! Is it ok if I call you little one?"  
"Please don't stop!" she says a little louder and turns around as far as his hand on her back will allow. His eyes look at her sharply and seem completely black.  
"All right!" he says with a small wry smile that usually drives her up the wall. 

She turns back again, clutching the edge of the worktop with her hands, waiting for the spanking... or the meat tenderizer?

He pushes the panties that still cover her ass down so far that her ass is completely bare.  
Carefully he strokes her cheeks and gives an appreciative hum.

For a moment his hand is gone and then she comes back with a powerful pop.  
"Ouuuhh!" she breathes out, startled. It was indeed a rather violent blow and for a brief moment the pain prevails. But then he rubs soothing circles on the maltreated skin and drives very briefly between her legs, making her whimper.  
Then comes the next blow, this time on the other cheek and then another, in the same place. 

Rey does indeed feel like a naughty child being chastised right now, but somehow, she feels more and more moisture in her pucker, which he strokes briefly again.  
The next stroke is again to the other cheek and it is so powerful that she feels her flesh jiggle. 

The last one goes right in the middle but rather below her bottom. At this point it is actually very horny. She cries out a loud "Aaahhhh!" and presses her legs together, looking for more friction in that sweet spot.

As soon as he takes his hand off her back, she slides off the table and just barely holds herself up.  
Without a word, he turns her around and presses his lips to hers. The kiss that follows is passionate and hungry.  
Breathing heavily, they disengage and look at each other for a long time.  
"You did very well!"

Yup! Praise is definitely her thing too!

"Now please take off your clothes... but leave your shoes on! The kitchen floor is clean but..."

She obeys, taking off her pants and panties completely and putting her blouse and bra aside too. He looks at her admiringly and she doesn't feel the least bit uncomfortable standing before him so completely exposed. For he looks at her as if she were a goddess and she has never experienced anything like this before.  
Smiling mildly, he takes her hand, pulls her closer to him and lets her turn once to admire her completely. 

"You are beautiful!" he says softly, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her back onto the countertop.  
She winces briefly as her sore bottom touches the cold metal. But again, she can say nothing as he immediately recaptures her mouth. 

After he lets go of her this time, he walks through the kitchen, opens a cupboard and takes out a dispenser bottle with dark brown contents.  
"What is this?" she asks curiously.  
"Before you dress anything, any good cook, the dish, has to be seasoned. So, lie down!"

She pouts but obeys again and lies down on her back. Then he stands between her legs as before. He puts the bottle aside for now.  
And again, he pushes a stray strand of hair out of her face. With his thumb he strokes from her temple, over her cheek, to her mouth, where he presses her lower lip down until she bites lightly. 

"Oh... I'm going to have a lot more fun with you!" he murmurs, and Rey feels herself getting wetter again.  
It's not just the naughty promises he makes... He seems to know exactly what buttons to push on her to make her scream. He already knows things about her body that she never even suspected before.

He runs his thumb further down, over her chin, her collarbone and then grabs her left breast.  
"Such fucking perfect tits!"  
She moans briefly as he pinches her, already stiff, nipple hard. Then he leans over her and bites hard into the other. It hurts, especially as her nipples are totally hypersensitive in the cold kitchen air anyway.

But then she feels the distinct bulge pressing against her fold. He is already hard for her again. And with growing lust, she wraps her legs around his hips and presses him against her, right where she wants him.  
He looks up from her chest and gives her a mischievous look.  
"Don't be so greedy! You'll get what you want! You'll only ruin my trousers like that!" he says, but doesn't push her legs away.  
But it's a delightful feeling, the way the fabric of his trousers crunches ever so slightly against her clit. Especially as he bucks his hips a little against her.

She doesn't notice him straightening up again and the next moment a cool liquid drip down her chest.  
Ben has spread some of the contents from the dispenser bottle on her skin, puts the bottle aside again and licks the drops slowly and with relish.  
As he does so, he presses his hips more and more against her warm core.

Then he drips some of the liquid onto her belly. He releases her legs from him and bends down further. But he doesn't lick up the sauce immediately, instead spreading it further down with his fingers. 

She is already afraid he will spread the stuff in her vagina. She still has no idea what this stuff is. If it's spicy, it could get painful down there and she doesn't feel like reporting to the doctor for a urinary tract infection. 

But he stops beforehand and starts licking the spread sauce off her. He strokes his tongue up her belly, but she actually wants him much deeper. Suddenly her legs are on his shoulder. With one hand he parts her labia and licks once over her sex.  
As soon as his tongue strokes her clit, she flinches briefly. 

Then he launches a frontal attack on the little pleasure spot and pushes his tongue into her hole again and again. He knows exactly what he is doing... oh yes!  
She clings to the edge of the table with one hand and reaches into his hair with the other.  
Oh man! How can a man have such soft hair? Why does this thought occur to her at the very moment he catapults her straight to heaven with his tongue?

When he takes the swollen little nub between his lips and sucks on it vigorously, she cries out and arches her back.  
He pops up briefly and praises her for how delicious she tastes. That he has never had anything better on his tongue in his career as a chef.  
As if in confirmation, he strokes the middle finger of his right hand through her cunt, collecting some of her fluid. Then with his index finger he picks up a remaining drop of sauce, from her belly and holds both fingers in front of her mouth.

"Open your mouth and taste!" he commands.  
Even though it should repel her, she opens her mouth and sucks the two fingers artfully.  
Now she knows what it is. He has licked sweet soy sauce off her skin. And together with her juice it actually tastes good in a strange way.  
"You add a certain spice to it." He says and continues to suck her pussy. 

The two fingers that were in her mouth a moment ago, he suddenly pushes into her cunt. They are big... much bigger than her own fingers... bigger by far!  
And with the double stimulation, by his mouth on her clit and his fingers fucking her in a steady rhythm, she comes closer and closer to the edge.  
But just before she falls apart, he breaks away from her. 

"No! Keep going!" she yelps in frustration. But he pushes her legs off his shoulder, grabs a kitchen towel and wipes the remaining soy sauce off her skin.

"Tse tse! I didn't know you could be so greedy... You'll get it, more than you can possibly handle." He threatens, pulling her off the countertop and pushing her towards the heat bridge.  
Grabbing her roughly by the hair, he forces her to bend over the sideboard and lifts her by the waist until she is lying with her upper body on the metal table and her feet no longer touching the floor. 

In this position she presents her perfect ass to him and she is at the right fuck height. 

For Rey, the whole thing is incredibly hot. He's rough but he's also so good at what he does. Until now she didn't know she liked it a bit harder but... you never stop learning.

"I had my last test a few months ago and haven't been with a woman since, are you clean and using contraception?"  
"Yes and yes."

She hears him undo his pants again and in the next moment feels him rubbing his member against her pucker.  
"You're so nice and wet Rey! Hold on!" he says in a clenched voice. And she does. She clings to the end of the table with all her might and looks ahead.  
Funnily enough, she notices just at that moment that from this position he has a perfect view of her service area.  
But before she can formulate the question in her head whether he is watching her all the time while she is working, the next moment he squeezes all the air out of her lungs as he impales her on his cock with a powerful thrust.

Rey has never been with a bigger cock... but in her mind she would have expected him to work his way into her inch by inch. But Ben skipped every preamble and with one jerk, sank into her all the way.

Fortunately for her, he doesn't start moving immediately, giving her a chance to get used to his rough penetration.  
"Oh God Rey...! You're so tight...! So, fucking tight!" he moans, breathing audibly louder.  
"And you're... bigger than I expected... Couldn't you board me a little more gently? Did you have to barge right in?" she asks, slightly annoyed.  
"I couldn't wait any longer...!" he presses out... and then, "I wanted this... ever since I first saw you." He confesses in a softer voice.  
"I don't just want to fuck you Rey! I want all of you...I want everything from you. I want you to come home with me. The next two days are rest days and I want to spend them with you. Really get to know you. I want to cook for you what you like. I want to watch your favorite movie with you and hold you while you do it... And of course, despite that, I want to fuck you a lot...!"

Rey is very quiet. Now it's unnecessary to ask if he watches her more often while she's working. Without realizing it... this huge cockhead seems to have fallen in love with her. But right now, the butterflies in her stomach are fighting against the monster dick in her vagina.

"Are you breaking another hanky?" she asks.  
"Excuse me? What?"  
"Do you need another tissue to wipe the tears from your face or do you want to finally move on? We can talk afterwards in peace but right now... you should finish what you started and fuck me into nirvana!" she says dryly. And wiggles her hips a little.

Silence... 

"Your naughty little minx!"  
Rey giggles... but in a moment her giggles will be gone!

With one hand he grips the end of the table and with the other he continues to hold her hips.  
And then he pulls back agonizingly slowly, only to slam into her hard again. He immediately sets a punishing pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other fills the kitchen and is only interrupted by both of their moans and gasps. She is pressed against the edge of the table with each thrust, stimulating her clit again. Rey is sure she will be bruised tomorrow. Both where he rams her against the table and on her hip, where he pins her with his big paw.

Then he reaches into her hair and pulls her head up painfully.  
"Uhh... That's what you wanted... right? You wanted me to fuck you hard...?! Ah...! Come on, that's what you wanted, isn't it?!"  
But Rey cannot answer. The sensations are too intense. His cock stretching her, touching that glorious spot deep inside her again and again. The irritation of her clit, the pain at the top of her head and the strokes on her behind that he gives her from time to time.  
But yes... this is exactly what she needed! She feels herself getting closer and closer to her end with every thrust and as soon as her body starts to tremble and he pushes her forward, especially hard, she shatters into a thousand pieces. Her whole body tenses and she screams his name out loud.

And because he continues to fuck her through her climax, it feels as if the orgasm is being drawn out until forever. Until at some point she goes completely limp and loses all muscle strength, she only notices how his strokes become more irregular and he sinks into her to the hilt, roaring loudly, painting her inner walls with his sperm. 

She must have fainted for a moment. Because the next time she opens her eyes, breathing heavily, he has joined her under the switched-off heat bridge and is covering her with his massive body. A little drool runs down her Kin and she can't deny that this was the best fuck of her life.

"Macaroni and cheese." She purrs small loudly.  
He considers for a moment. "I don't remember us having a Save word out." He jokes.  
"No. I like macaroni and cheese... and my favorite movies are Charade, V for Vendetta and Penelope." Says she in a slightly firmer voice, grabbing his hand that is next to her head and interlacing their fingers together. 

They are silent for a very long time. And apart from the warmth he radiates, his steady heartbeat, which she can feel on her back despite his thick chef's jacket, slowly starts to put her to sleep. 

"Seriously? Mac and cheese?" he asks incredulously.  
"Eat it or die!" she mutters, half asleep.  
He just chuckles lightly, presses a kiss to her shoulder and stays like that with her for a while longer until she drifts off into a contented post-coital sleep.  
At last she thinks she hears a murmur like, "That's my girl." from him. 

Asleep, she only half notices him carrying her, laying her down with a scratchy blanket and breathing a kiss on her cheek. Then he must be gone... no idea how long. Eventually he carries her again. She is still wrapped in the blanket but it is cold for some time and then... are they driving?

Then he wears her again and she snuggles up to him sleepily because it's cold again. He smells so good!  
Apparently, some time later she is wrapped in warmth again and she drifts off into a dreamless and peaceful sleep. 

********************

When she comes to, it's still dark and she's warm... very warm.  
She is wrapped in something...no... someone....

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! What the fuck...!"

With a jerk she jolts up and falls out of a bed onto the floor. Disoriented and in the dark, she continues to scramble forward until she hits her head against a wall.  
Then the light comes on and she notices that she is completely naked. Desperately she tries to cover herself as best she can with both arms and stares into the sleepy eyes of the asshole chef Ben Solo.

'Fucking hell Ben!!! Where am I???" she yells at him, upset.  
"In my bedroom." He says in a dull voice, running his hand through his tousled hair.  
"And why am I naked in your bed???"

Grumbling, he gets up and slowly walks towards her.  
To her complete surprise, he's naked too and... all at once she remembers everything they did in the kitchen of the Falcon Grill last night.  
Even when not erect, his penis is comparatively large and she wonders how it could have fit inside her. 

And then her gaze wanders upwards....  
Wow! Just wow!  
Pale, almost white skin, broad, muscular chest and a little happy trail of dark hairs below his belly button forming a path..., straight to his....

"Rey! Calm down!" he says softly, kneeling down on the floor with her.  
"Sorry... I was just surprised... Did you bring me here?" she asks significantly calmer now. 

"After our little tryst, you fell asleep and I parked you on the couch in the break room. Then I had the kitchen cleaned again... we made quite a mess of it..."  
They both giggle in unison.

He helps her stand up and guides her back to the bed.  
"Then you went with me to your place?" she asks him further.  
"To my house... yes."  
"Oh... the fine gentleman has his own house..." she teases as he tucks her in and lies down beside her.

"Yes! It has its advantages..." he says with a smirk.  
"What advantages?"  
"No neighbors listening on the wall and hearing you scream my name." He jokes and turns off the light. 

Rey giggles again. By now she can remember everything they've been up to and what he said to her.  
"Are you going to keep your promise?"  
"Which one?" he asks.  
"That you'd cook me my favorite meal?"  
Ben grumbles annoyed, pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss on the hairline.

"Yes... now go back to sleep Rey!"  
Oh... that commanding tone again....  
"And you want to watch my favorite movies too?" she asks further.  
"Now shut up and go back to sleep or there won't be any pancakes for breakfast!" he jokingly threatens.

Rey is delighted. With a kiss on his jaw, she snuggles close and falls asleep again in no time.

********************

It's been almost four weeks since that night and to Ben's great dismay... Rey is a junk food fan.  
Until now, he has rarely if ever found time to cook for himself. But since he started dating Rey, he regularly makes sure she eats sensibly.  
Ben had actually, made her macaroni and cheese and watched her three favorite movies. V for Vendetta is also one of his favorites and Charade was pretty funny in and of itself. It was only with Penelope that he lost interest pretty quickly and was content to elicit one orgasm after another with his head between her legs.

Furthermore, they talked a lot, really got to know each other and... loved each other.

She actually sleeps with him every night, and next Tuesday, when it's off day at the Falcon Grill again, they plan to confess to Leia that they are a couple. 

Now Ben is back in front of the sideboard, checking the food under the heat bridge. The restaurant is full and after a tap on the kitchen bell, Rey appears on the other side of the kitchen pass in no time. 

"Table 10's order is ready." Says Ben in a businesslike manner.  
"Well, it's about time! Are you sleeping in the kitchen there?" she asks teasingly, walking away with the plates.  
Ben looks after her under the heat bridge and calls after her, "How cheeky!"

Rey turns to him and winks, smiling.  
"What are you going to do about it?" she asks, giggling.  
"I've got my ideas..." he grins back, already looking forward to tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok... I was definitely inspired by Chef Ramsey. I saw Hells Kitchen on New Year's and was blown away. Also, I work in the restaurant industry myself and I don't have much to do yet because Corona still has all the hotels and restaurants closed. 
> 
> Please stay healthy!  
> Warm greetings, your Lori!


End file.
